1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a docking station for a portable communication device provided with a guide portion that is formed to fit various exterior shapes of the portable communication device and to be detachable coupled to the docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, “portable communication devices” enable wireless communication while the devices are being carried around. The portable communication devices include a hand-held phone (HHP), a cordless telephone (CT-) 2 cellular phone, a digital phone, a personal communications systems (PCS) phone, and a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc. The wireless terminals are typically classified into a bar type, a flip type, a folder type, and a sliding type according to their shapes. These portable terminals include an antenna apparatus, a data input/output device such as a touch screen, and a data transceiver.
Unlike a Personal Computer (PC), the portable communication device is not equipped with parts such as a local printer, a backup drive, and a mass storage device. Thus, the portable communication device needs a docking station for connection to other accessory parts. The docking station includes a hardware device and a series of connecting interfaces for engaging with external devices.
As shown in FIG. 1, a docking station 2 includes a slot 2a formed to fit for the shape of a portable communication device 1 and a connecting terminal 2b connecting the portable communication device 1 via the slot 2a. 
When the portable communication device 1 is electrically connected to the slot 2a of the docking station 2, a user can use a charging device, an external memory device, a local printer, and the like. When moving to other places, the user may detach the portable communication device 1 from the slot 2a to use the portable communication device 1 in corresponding places.
However, a docking station for a conventional portable communication device has a slot formed to fit for the exterior shape of the portable communication device, such that the slot cannot be used for a portable communication device having different exterior shape.
Moreover, to use a portable communication device having different shape, a separate docking station having a slot formed to fit for that particular shape is required, increasing a cost of a product.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single docking station that can house and accommodate portable communication devices having various exterior shapes.